


3 Monologues

by Karina



Category: Along Came Polly (2004), Doubt (2008), The Master (2012), Twister (1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: 3 characters talk about their impressions of 4 characters.





	

**Dustin ‘Dusty’ Davis**

  
\--- _Sandy Lyle_ \---  
I remember that name and face! He was that teen actor in that 80s movie ‘Crocodile Tears’! He was awesome, man! Every guy like me wanted to be like him. He was like this kind of hope for guys that were traditionally considered ‘uncool’. He was really talented, but for some reason he couldn’t get himself into other films as he got older. Last time I heard, he was working at some community theatre in New York. Maybe he just likes working behind the scenes rather than in Hollywood.

 

\--- _Father Flynn_ \---  
To be honest, I’m not religious at all. I don’t think I’ve seen a priest in God-knows-how-many-years. Chasing storms is like my religion, now. But as long as he doesn’t interfere with what I do, I don’t really care. I heard that he’s really intellectual and tolerant, though, so that’s cool. I don’t go to church at all, but if I had to go to one, I would love to hear one of his sermons. Both of us know that you can’t beat mother nature, and we gotta take life as it comes. That’s what life’s all about, isn’t it?

 

\--- _Lancaster Dodd_ \---  
He’s some sort of self-help guru, right? Some have said that his group is cult-ish, but I’m not interested in organized religion, anyway. But whatever he’s doing, more power to him. For me, chasing tornadoes while listening to music is what releases my stress, though. You know, all that adrenaline from the music and the storms...really makes it all worthwhile.

 

**Sandy Lyle**

  
\--- _Dustin ‘Dusty’ Davis_ \---  
I heard he’s a stormchaser who’s really laid back, like me. He apparently loves to play loud and really cool rock music while he’s driving. I’d love to go on a drive with him, but I don’t wanna get too close to the storm. He’s a professional stormchaser, so I guess I gotta trust him in that case.

 

\--- _Father Flynn_ \---  
I’ve always wondered what it was like to play a priest. So, if I ever get to play a priest in a theatre production, I guess I could just ask him. He’s like the priest for the new generation. I would love to talk to him someday though, just for the hell of it. It’d be so cool to talk to him. I tried to be in ‘Jesus Christ Superstar’ so if ever do that again, his advice and sermons would be useful.

 

\--- _Lancaster Dodd_ \---  
That’s the kind of a guy I’d like to play when I’m older. I mean, his character is so complex. Much more complex than my character I played in ‘Crocodile Tears’. That said, I think I can pull it off. You gotta be an effective leader and you gotta be charismatic. I was able to give useful and powerful advice to my friend Reuben, and I managed to play the part of an employee at his company to convince them to insure an Australian guy. So if I was able to do that, I’m sure I could play a guy like him in the future.

 

**Father Brendan Flynn**

  
\-- _-Dustin ‘Dusty’ Davis_ \---  
Tornadoes are vicious creatures of nature. We cannot defy them, although modern science makes it easier to survive them. A young man named Dusty was chasing tornadoes with his friends. His parents were initially against the idea; after all, it is a very dangerous job. He and his friends had created a machine to help do research for tornadoes. The machine had no funding from companies, but managed to contribute to tornado research for his colleagues. A rival group with corporate funding tried to knock him and his colleagues down, but they never backed down. Nobody knows his name- people assume he is a homeless man. Yet he continues to face this danger day in day out during tornado season. He was not particularily religious, but when asked ‘Why do you continue to chase tornadoes?’ he said ‘We have to embrace nature; both good and bad. We can’t defy them, but we’re smart enough to know more about them.’

 

\--- _Sandy Lyle_ \---  
I’m sure some of you here have watched the movie ‘Crocodile Tears’. In that movie, there was a character who played bagpipes. That character was played by the child actor Sandy Lyle. Sandy could never forget the fact that he was once a nationally well-known child actor in a hit movie. He could constantly tell people that, and if someone mentioned it, he would beam with pride. However, he learned the hard way that you cannot simply cling to the past like that. He shouldn’t have to forget about his past or be embarrassed by it, but he realized that he needed to be more humble, and started to change his attitude. As he changed his attitude, he found that more people were willing to be friends with him. He now works at a community theatre and offers kind words of support and advice to upcoming thespians, as well as to his friends.

 

\--- _Lancaster Dodd_ \---  
Some people don’t find comfort in established religions, and seek solace and comfort in different ways. Lancaster Dodd was such a man. He wanted a form of comfort and solace in his own way, and he found it. But he also found that he seeked a human touch and a human connection. He met a young man named Freddie. Freddie was a troublemaker, and needed help, comfort, affection, and guidance. Lancaster provided that for him---even though his family members didn’t necessarily approve of him. It was not blind faith---it was trust, friendship, love, and tolerance. Freddie provided comfort, friendship, and love to the older man. Lancaster was so focused on his work, that he had forgot about his own cravings for a deep, human connection. Some of you may not believe in the concept called fate, but some kind of power brought them together. In some ways, they could be called soulmates to each other.


End file.
